


The King and the Slave

by thorkiship18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Ballroom Dancing, Bottom Loki, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, King Thor, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic-Users, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Thor, Seidr (Magic), Thor Feels, Top Thor, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: With his father gone, Thor Odinson takes up the mantle as The All-Father, King of Asgard. Though he knows he'll never be the king his father once was, he strives to becomes the greatest King he can.On the night of his birthday, however, he comes across a young man named Loki chained to his bed. Horrified, Thor frees him, thus beginning a tale of friendship, trust, redemption and love.





	1. The Man In The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I made a Thorki fic. Omg, I'm so excited!

"I know you look upon me from Valhalla, Father. I want you to know that...that I am trying my best. I have much work to do, and I know that I'll never surpass the things you've done for Asgard. I will continue where you left off, and rule justly. I'm sure that mother would be proud us. I think of you both everyday. I love you. Until the next time."

Thor stands from where he's knelt, in front of his parent's graves outside of the castle grounds. They were ripped from him too soon. Mother from a sickness, and Father from battle. He misses them very much. So much that his heart hurts every time he thinks of their smiling faces. Mother...so beautiful, the greatest Queen to Grace the castle. Father, stern but fair.

Odin left his son with some knowledge on how to properly rule a kingdom, but very little at that. There are plenty of men in the castle that can help him learn, advisors and such, people to help him not...well, screw up. Once a boy with a reckless streak and a penchant for wreaking havoc across the capital, now a man forced to rule over Asgard.

This realm works in mysterious ways.

"Are you finished, Your Majesty?" Thor turns around to face one of his greatest friends during childhood. Lady Sif, a brilliant warrior. Her blade is as sharp as her smile. Beautiful and battle ready at all times, she is a force to be reckoned with.

"Aye," He answers with a sigh. "I am. I still...I still see them with me when I close my eyes. They've long past, but the pain is great. Will this ever pass?"

Sif places her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "It might, it might never. Time will tell, My King."

Thor chuckles unexpectedly. "You do not have to call me that, you know. I am still myself after all. Personally, I find it insulting."

"Haha, only you would find being called a King an insult. Long ago, you would say differently."

"Long ago, I was a boy who only wanted more riches and to fight long battles alongside my father. Times have changed, Sif. Shall we journey back to the castle now?"

"Of course." The pair begin their trip down the grassy hills that oversee most of Asgard until they reach their respected horses. "It has come to my attention that a certain man's birthday is approaching, and fast. Three days in fact."

Thor groans in obvious distaste. Now is definitely not the time to ponder about birthday balls while there is so much more work to be done. A council meeting with the rulers of the other realms, the discussion of taxes with the advisors, and the annual battle prowess festival. All of these things mentioned and more must come first before anything else.

He honestly hasn't had time as of late to think about his birthday. 2,700 years old. That's young, very. He still has a long ways to go. Thor soon rolls his eyes as they mount their horses. "Never mind that. See to it that Fandral does not throw a surprise festival in my name."

Sif laughs. "Oh, but of course. I will see to it right away once we arrive at the castle once more."

Though distantly, Thor knows that she will do no such thing. Odin's Ravens, this is bad...

* * *

Thor was unequivocally, 1000% correct in his skepticism about Sif's words. Now here he sits on his throne, overseeing many, many guests in his home. Thor rests his head on a closed fist, contemplating dashing off towards his chambers. This party was held without his knowledge, and he is not quite in the mood for such activities.

He watches as the noblemen and women dance with their respective partners to the music. It is...tempting. He hasn't had company, male or female, in quite a while. Thor charmed many in his youth, practically bedding 5 individuals in one night, even at the same time. Now, those days are over. He has grown up significantly, though the urges to ravage another come and go often.

Soon, one of his greatest friends, Fandral, comes walking up to him, holding a chalice of what Thor presumes to be ale. He grabs the cup, and it's confirmed to be just that. Thor arches his eyebrow up at Fandral who only called back at him nervously. Ever the jokester. He, and their two other friends, Volstagg and Hogun, make up The Warriors Three, with Lady Sif at their side. Ever the jokester, Fandral is as quick with his blade as he is with snark.

"Do you not trust that the drink is well, Your Majesty?" He asks, smile still visible.

Thor hums. "Indeed. With you, Fandral, anything is possible." He takes the drink soon, the cool liquid turns warm in the pit of his stomach. "You were told not to arrange this."

"Indeed, but how could I resist? It's been so long since I--I mean  _you_ \--had any fun at a party."

"I see."

"You aren't debating on slaying me right now, are you, Thor?"

The King of Asgard scoffs playfully. "Of course not, though if I was, I wouldn't tell you of it."

"Oh," Fandral puts a hand over his heart. "You wound me. Still, I think you should join us in dance. Just like old times."

"Hah! I do not--"

"Yes, let us dance!" Fandral grasps Thor's hand, and leads him onto the floor against his will. "Make way, please! Make way for The All-Father! Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, front and center!"

Thor does not pull away, however, he only laughs along with his friends as they all convene in the center. Fandral snaps his fingers, and the orchestra begins to play a new song. Once that happens, all five friends start to dance a traditional Asgardian dance. It would be best if Thor did not make an ass of himself here of all places. Kings are always held at a higher standard than most folk.

He does a simple waltz with Sif before she switches over to dance with Hogun. Fandral dances with Thor in her stead, causing the All-Father to chuckle wholeheartedly. He playfully puts his hand on his friend's waist, and leads them into another dance. The guests present clap along to the music and Thor could honestly not be any happier. Perhaps this is what he needed all along to alleviate the stress of ruling a realm.

Hours pass, and Thor suddenly becomes more lighthearted. It's almost time to retire to the bedchambers. He spots the Captain of the Asgardian Forces, Sylth Siegelson. The man stands tall with a chalice of mead most likely. He is a handsome man, well respected, but Thor does not particularly trust this man. He knows not why, but he's learned over the years to trust his instincts. Thor excuses himself from the festivities to check in with the Captain.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, Your Majesty." Sylth hums, taking another swig from his drink.

Thor smiles. There's a touch of pink upon his cheeks. He is mildly intoxicated. "I am. I cannot remember the last time I've had this much fun."

"Perhaps it doesn't have to end down here."

"Oh?" Thor questions. "Is there something else for me somewhere?"

Sylth grins. "Why yes, there is. I have left you a present in your chambers, Your Majesty. I'm sure you will enjoy it. May it bring you endless pleasure."

The Captain chuckles as he saunters away from Thor, going to converse with another guest of the party. The King of Asgard froms. What could Sylth have meant by that? What kind of present did he give him, and why would it bring him endless pleasure? It is possible that whatever it is, Sylth imagined that Thor would enjoy it thoroughly. Thor sets his cup down on a servant's tray, and silently makes his way towards his chambers.

* * *

The walk to his room is not too long, but is rather lengthy in this enormous castle. As a child, Thor spend many hours wandering its very halls, leaving his mark in every room imaginable. It only took him most of his adolescence to do so. There are probably more secrets in the palace that he is unaware of, but he has no such time to explore.

In due time, King Thor reaches his bedchambers. He opens the dual doors, and closes them once he steps inside. The lights are burning bright within the huge room, and he nearly misses it once he hears a strange rattling over by the huge bed. It sounds like...chains? There's a veil covering the bed from view, but Thor nonetheless approaches with caution, hand on the grip of his trusty hammer.

Is there an intruder in the castle, here to sabotage the King's sleeping quarters? It is a terrifying thought. Thor finally makes his way over to the bed. He grabs tight to his hammer, holding it over his head as he throws back the curtain. What he sees, however, is not an intruder, but...a beautiful creature. A man, skinny and pale with long, black hair, naked save for a small garment that covers his lower half poorly.

He looks frightened, and angry. His bright, green eyes are wild, brimming with small tears. He's shackled to the bed, unable to escape. And that's when Thor realizes it: This man is the "present" Sylth was referring to. The blonde King lowers his hammer, disgusted at his own behavior. He straps the weapon back to his belt, and retrieves the key laying nearby. When he reaches out to unlock the young man, he recoils with a small cry.

"Do not fear me," Thor says reassuring. "Please. I am letting you out. Do not be afraid."

"Who are you?" The raven haired man asks.

"King Thor Odinson, All-Father of Asgard. Please, lie still so I can free you properly. Do you possess a name?"

The man looks warily at Thor, almost as if he's skeptical of him. He has every right to be, but he speaks anyway. "Loki. I am...Loki."

Thor chuckles, resuming in his attempt to free him. Two shackles down. "Loki? What a beautiful name for an equally beautiful person." The last lock clicks, and Thor grins. "There we are. All better."

Loki sits up on the bed, drawing his knees to his chest. He rubs his wrists soothingly; they're red from the tightness of them. Thor is angry now, angry at Sylth for believing that this was an appropriate present to gift him. He's also angry with himself for nearly scaring Loki to death moments before. He unclasps his red cape, taking it from around himself to place it around Loki's shoulders.

The man flinches away at first, but Thor insists, showing him that he is not the threat Loki thinks he is. He accepts, and Thor is allowed to put his cloak around Loki. The young slave draws the cape closer to him, humming at the warmth. Thor laughs, and reaches out to smooth Loki's hair back. Well, that was easy. It is like taming a wild cat.

"I am sorry for whatever mistreatment you've endured to get here." Thor whispers. "I do not wish to do whatever you think I want to do to you. I will not harm you, Young Loki."

"You are not like most Kings I've met..." Loki says with a small, weak smile.

Thor grins happily. "There is no one quite like me."

"I have noticed." The smile on Loki's face withers away. "So...if you have no use for me, what will you do with me? Cast me out? Throw me to that other Asgardian who chained me in here?"

The King frowns. "I will deal with Sylth, but I will not cast you out. From this moment forward, you are a guest of the All-Father. No one will harm you, and I will see to it that the palace becomes suitable for you."

Loki looks up at Thor, big eyes glistening. He knows not of his story, or his past, but it is obviously a tale of woe and sorrow and hardships. Suddenly, Loki surges forward, hugging Thor tightly. The King is at first confused over what to do. He does not wish to make Loki uncomfortable by putting his hands on him, but Loki is hugging him so casually. Finally, Thor decides to hug Loki back.

"Thank you, All-Father."

"Call me Thor, Loki..."


	2. The Aspiring Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor attempts to make Loki feel more welcome. 
> 
> Loki is drawn to Asgardian magic; he later meets Thor's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, I know, but I'm here to settle the score lol.
> 
> (I changed Sylth's last name. Lol.)

Thor awoke in the morning feeling deeply troubled. Loki was fast asleep, curled up into Thor's side like a small kitten. His dark hair draped over his pale skin. He has the face of an ethereal being that Thor knows not the name of. Loki--his beauty--is unparalleled. Every fair maiden and every handsome man pales in comparison to Loki. He's just...perfect in every way.

The All-Father is snapped out of his thoughts by Loki, who is seated next to him at the dining table. "I apologize, did you say something?"

Loki almost smiles. Thor wants a full one next time. "Yes. I was thanking you for providing me clothes. It is very kind of you."

"I desire to treat my guests with the utmost respect and decency. No need to thank me. It's the least I can do, young one."

"Why am I here?"

"What...what exactly do you mean?"

"Why have you chosen to let me stay in your palace with you. If you had not desired a slave, then you would have sent me back, or allowed that captain to keep me."

Thor clenches his jaw at the mention of slavery. Whoever sold Loki off in the first place is a despicable being who deserves to be punished solely by the All-Father. Thor is, however, at first hurt by Loki's expectations of him. After what he told him last night, how can he still believe that Thor would cast him aside. He supposes that it might be because Loki has an issue with trust, which is understandable given the nature of things.

Still, it is quite unnerving to think of Loki in the clutches of another man who would see him harm...or worse. Thor knows about what happens to slaves, but it's still a shock. No. He has decided to keep Loki in his palace as a guest for as long as he would like. In all honesty, Thor feels as though he can keep him here forever, yet he does not want to make Loki feel like a prisoner with a fancy title.

"I told you last night," Thor starts. "That you are my personal guest. I will have my discussion with Sylth Siegelson today, there is no need for you to worry. Loki, I will not keep you here. You are free to leave whenever you desire, I promise, but allow me to at least show you the joys of Asgard. Do we have a deal?"

Loki looks down at his food, uncertainty on his face. Thor wishes he had control over Seidr so he could listen to Loki's thoughts. As it is, the only real magic he possesses is control over lightning, sometimes aided with his invaluable hammer, Mjolnir. Many a battle was won with his powers, all tales he told while getting drunk from expensive ale in faraway places. This was when his parents were still alive and when Thor was still very much a reckless youth coming into godhood.

Time flies by when one has too much fun. Thor wants to have fun with Loki. Not in that way! He's just too pure to ravage, but Thor is aware that many man have had their fill of him already. It makes the All-Father's blood boil. He wishes the worst of luck to any man that had laid a finger on Loki. It may sound very regal, but it would not be very becoming of the King of Asgard to start tracking down and murdering rapists and other kings that fondled a certain slave.

Finally, Loki looks up, lips forming a tight smile. "We have a deal."

Thor grins. "Excellent! This is wonderful! Oh, Loki, you're going to love it here, I know you will."

"That remains to be seen." Loki says sarcastically. Ah. So he has a playful side after all? It's very refreshing.

"Asgard is a wonderful place, not like any other! You and I are going to have a lot of fun."

Poor choice of words. Loki's face becomes paler than it already is. Fear. Thor could not stop the words coming out of his mouth. He realizes too late what kind of monster he sounded like. He almost says an apology, then he remembers that whatever he says next cannot possibly soothe Loki's fear of him. Everything was going so well last night. Loki was like a small, trusting kitten in his grasp. Now, he's seems a bit frightened. They eat the rest of their meal together in silence.

Thor must watch his words carefully.

* * *

Around noon, when the sun is bright and high and clouds have parted slightly, Thor walks briskly through the halls towards the training grounds of the palace. As the name implies, it is the place where some of Asgard's finest train to fight amongst the army. Thor does not wish to be a spectator today, he only desires a few strong words with Captain Sylth about how he managed acquire Loki and from whom. The boy won't speak of where he comes from, which is fine. No need to push.

After some time, Thor finally arrives at the training grounds, noticing quite a few soldiers engaging each other in mock combat. Wooden swords clash, causing Thor to smile unwittingly. It reminds him of his youth, when he used to dominate the training grounds with a little wooden sword of his very own. He unconsciously touches the handle of his hammer tied around his belt. No weapon ever created has been on par with Mjolnir. She is quite the loyal companion. When he throws it, it comes back. Always.

Thor spots Sylth commanding his cadets, directing them, informing them on tactics that require patience and skill. The All-Father will admit that the captain is a very talented man on the battlefield, but there is something dark just under the surface, lurking in the shadows just waiting for the right opportunity. For that reason, Thor trusts in Sylth very little.

"Captain." Thor addresses him with a nod.

Sylth turns to him, putting his fist over his heart; a salute. He smiles. "Good Afternoon, Your Majesty. Have you unwrapped your present yet? I must admit, I was tempted to unwrap it for you if you catch my meaning."

Thor restrains himself from killing Sylth. "I do, and that is exactly what I wish to speak with you about."

"Oh." Sylth says. "As you wish."

"Sylth, that boy I found in my chambers, Loki, well...honestly, I don't know where to begin. While I appreciate you obtaining a gift for your king, I cannot accept it. I have given you no indication that this was what I wanted or desired. I do not wish to have slaves."

"Ah. I see. Well, in that case, I shall take him back. Would be a shame to waste such a young specimen."

"This is actually another thing I wish to discuss." Thor stands up straight, making sure to be very authoritative. Sylth frowns and tilts his head to the side while crossing his arms. "Loki is no longer a slave, property to no one but himself. He is henceforth a guest of the All-Father's, and will be treated as such."

By the look on Sylth's face, it seems as though he does not approve. "My King, I do not wish to undermine your decisions, but are you sure it's wise to have a whore as a guest of Asgard?"

Once again, Thor nearly loses control over himself and his former destructive impulses. He just cannot bear to see it hear anyone saying anything negative about Loki. It's an insult of the highest order. If anyone insults Loki, they are personally insulting their King, and Thor will make it a point to everyone in the Kingdom of Asgard. There's just something about Loki that makes Thor want to protect him from every awful thing in the Nine Realms.

"Loki is not a whore," Thor almost growls. "He my guest, and you will treat him as such. This is not up for discussion any longer. Am I clear?"

"Yes, of course," Sylth bows his head reluctantly, gritting his teeth. "Your Majesty."

Soon after, Thor leaves to resume his duties. There's papers to sign, subjects to see, criminals to judge. It's all rather boring come to think of it. Being the All-Father means there is little time for pleasantries. Very infuriating. Perhaps...maybe...he can shirk off his responsibilities for just one day? Just in favor of Loki? Thor grins at the thought of the young man by his side. Loki was escorted to the Royal Library by Fandral.

Oh, Gods.

This only makes Thor pick up the pace. He speed walks through the corridors of the castle now, determined now more than ever to reach the library. Fandral is anything but serious, and this might conflict with Loki's sullen and withdrawn personality. Thor fears the worst, and he's soon jogging the rest of the way. Before he opens the large doors leading into the library, Thor expects to see Loki yelling at Fandal for something trivial. Instead, what he finds shocks him.

Loki is reading intently from a thick green book while eating an apple. Fandral is hovering over him, excitedly pointing at different passages. What could they possibly be chattering about in here? Thor's initial nervousness over the situation dissipates, and he soon finds himself smiling warmly at the scene before him. He clears his throat, hoping to gain their immediate attention. It works, and Loki and Fandral look to his direction.

"I sincerely hope that Fandral hasn't been pestering you much, Young Loki." Thor grins, walking towards them.

Fandral rolls his eyes. "On the contrary, My King, it was he who was pestering me." Loki glares at Fandral, prompting him to finish. "In a good way, I swear."

Thor eyebrows raise up. "Really?"

"Yes," Loki confirms in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Though it is less enthusiastic as he makes it out to be."

The All-Father walks closer to them, head cocked to the side to see the words on the book better. "Seidr? You're reading about Asgardian magic?"

"Is this a problem?"

"Err, no actually. It's not a problem. I must confess, however, I am a little shocked. You wish to learn how to use Seidr?"

Loki's face lights up suddenly and Thor just can't look away. "I already have the basics down. Fandral has taught me a few Asgardian words to activate spells. It's all different from the other magics I've encountered?"

"You've been around magic before?"

"Yes." Loki answers sharply.

And that's the end of that conversation. Loki goes back to his book, and Fandral gives Thor a look that means he is in for a wild ride. Thor shrugs. He knows he is, and he knows that it will be harder still to explain Loki's presence to the others. Sif would definitely be more than curious to know of Loki, who he is and how he got to Asgard. Perhaps, if he's quick enough, Thor can make up a lie, however, he's never been very fast at making up a convincing lie.

"Fandral," he calls to his friend. "May I have a moment alone with our guest?"

"As you wish."

Fandral exits the library soon, leaving Thor and Loki alone with each other. He takes a chair, pulling it up next to Loki. He sits in it backwards. "So...Seidr..."

"Yes, that's what I'm studying."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I desire to destroy my enemies using the power of ice and fire both." When Thor's eyes widen, Loki shakes his head, smiling. "I jest."

Thor snorts. "Well, your jesting can be mistaken for the truth."

"I've been told."

"I'm sure you have." It's quiet for a time, but Thor gets curious when Loki starts fiddling with a lone Asgardian coin. "Have you learned any spells yet?"

"You are one curious king, aren't you?"

"Can't you tell?" Thor grins brightly at Loki who remains unimpressed.

"I have learned a spell or two. They're tricky, but I think I can master them in time."

"Oh? What can you do?"

"This."

Loki disappears from view in a flash, having vanished from Thor's sight. He stands up, shocked. He looks everywhere for Loki, and when he doesn't see him, Thor becomes scared. Magic is dangerous for someone as inexperienced as Loki! He could have accidentally ripped himself in half by traveling from one end of the castle to another. The thought is grim, and Thor nearly calls for guards to look for Loki. But he is pleasantly surprised when he hears a whistle above him. He looks up, seeing Loki sitting on top of a large bookcase, apple in one hand and the book in the other.

"Hello, down there."

"Loki, you nearly scared me half to death!"

Loki snickers. "You should see your face. It's delightful."

"Okay..." Thor sighs, but he soon smiles. This damn man will be his undoing. "Okay. So, you can Teleport. What else have you learned from this book?"

"I can do this too." Thor hears next to him. He jumps, finding Loki right beside him. But just as he goes to touch him, he finds that his fingers slip right through him, like a projection. Thor looks back up to see that Loki is still up on the bookcase, smiling down on him. He created a double. The illusion soon evaporates, and the real Loki transports himself back in his seat. "It is much harder than it looks."

"I--You...how can you--This is very strange."

"Magic is strange." Loki looks back at the book, but he does not continue to read from it. Instead, he laughs solemnly. "I've always been fascinated by it. I wanted to become a Sorcerer in my youth, but...you can see how I turned out."

"Loki...how did you become a slave?"

Thor can witness the cogs turning in Loki's head. He is seemingly a master of hiding his emotions and snarky comments, but he has allowed something to slip through the cracks, much like at the dining room table this morning. There is something horrible creeping within him, a darkness that threatens to spread unless it is treated quickly. Thor can see it in his eyes, and it only makes him want to protect his charge ever fiercely.

"I can't remember..." Loki answers.

"How much can you not remember?"

"...Everything."

Thor frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Do you always have this many questions for your guests, Your Majesty?" Loki teases.

The furrow of Thor's brow vanishes, and he smiles. Loki has a strange effect on him. "Only if they are as intriguing as you, Loki. And I told you, you may call me Thor."

"Is that a royal order, or a friendly suggestion?"

"Which would you prefer?"

Loki stares at him, grinning for the first time. He's so beautiful, and Thor thinks that he's won him over. "Very sharp, Thor. Now you are speaking my language. Good on you. Can I expect a new title for myself as well?"

"If you so desire it."

"Wait," the young man says, eyes wide. "You're serious, are you not?"

"I am King of Asgard. If you desire anything, I can provide it to you."

"I've heard this before by many men, Thor."

Thor's jaw clenches. "I'm not like those other men, Loki."

"That's what they said before they ravaged my body."

"I do not wish that at all. I just want you to be comfortable here. Allow me to do this for you."

Again, Loki looks at Thor quizzically like he is a book, like he is trying to read him. Thor is thinks he himself is easy to understand, but it's Loki that is hard to read. One moment he says something, and the next he is doing another thing. It's true, he does not want to hurt Loki or touch him against his will. Thor is too much of a gentleman now for that. He does, however, wish to cherish Loki and to listen to stories of his past, no matter how painful. Thor wishes to know everything about him. He just...does.

"And you want nothing in return?" The former slave asks.

"Nothing." Thor answers.

"You really are different from the rest them..."

"I can only be myself."

Loki takes another bite of his apple. "I see. A king oozing with authorization and farm boy charm. You're one of a kind, Thor, but I'll not let down my guard so easily again."

The last sentence is punctuated with a wink, and Thor tries his best not to laugh. He fails miserably, yet he gets a small smile out of Loki, so he counts this as a victory. Just then, Thor gets an idea. It might bear some strange questions and looks from others, but he has no other choice. They might like him, and Loki might like them in turn.

"Loki, I want to take you to meet some people." He blurts out, unable to contain his excitement.

"Oh, is that so? Do you have an evil twin?"

"No, nothing that exciting, I promise." Thor stands, holding out his arm for Loki to take. "Shall we?"

Loki closes his book, but not before placing a bookmark in it. He sets down the apple, and loops his arm around Thor's; he carries the book in his other arm. The All-Father sighs happily, loving the feel of Loki so close to him. He smells delightful as well. Different fragrances and oils assualt Thor's nose. Pleasant odors, lovely, and the robes he has on does wonders for his lean form. Thor thinks that he could get used to this, having Loki on his arm.

It just feels right.

* * *

"Thor, where are we going?"

"To meet some people."

"Yes, I know you said that, but whom?"

"Friends of mine. You'll like them...I hope."

The pair travel the halls of the palace for some time until they come across three men and one woman laughing and eating and drinking. Loki is appalled. It is still daylight! Who are these drunken fools? He glances at Thor briefly, seeing the familiarity on his face. Are these his friends? Gods, they look like a merry band of misfits. Loki already knows Fandral, the "dashing" buffoon, but he knows not of the other three. The auburn haired man with a full beard looks to them, drawing the others attention.

Thor grins brighter, and walks toward with Loki. The young man keeps his wits about him. Surely they know nothing about who he is and where he comes from. The only one who truly knows of his true origins is Fandral, though Loki can tell that, though he is an idiot, he is loyal to the All-Father. The other man is all, handsome with unique eyes and dark hair. He stands next to the woman, who is beautiful. Loki sees that she has a sword. Is she a warrior? How very...different. She eyes him carefully, and he frowns.

"My friends," Thor begins. "How fare you all today?"

The woman speaks first. Her gaze softens when she looks at Thor. "Much better now that you've arrived. Who have you brought with you?"

"This is Loki, my personal guest. Loki, this is Sif. That's Volstagg, Hogun, and you've already met with Fandral."

Hogun, the dark haired man, does an elaborate and polite bow that makes Loki roll his eyes. He grasps his hand, and kisses his knuckles. "How do you do, Loki?"

"I am...well." Loki says, forcing himself to act accordingly. "I am pleased to meet you all. I was beginning to doubt that Thor had any friends at all, being the All-Father that is."

Everyone in attendance laughs, except for Sif. Her mouth forms something akin to a smile, but it's not quite there yet. Thor sits them down at the table with the others, and they tell him stories of their adventures (and misadventures) with Thor. Loki would be lying if he said all of it wasn't very exciting. It was, and he briefly found himself enthralled with Thor who was unconsciously leaning into him, whispering his versions of events.

It leaves Loki conflicted. Thor has been nothing but kind and caring towards him. He honestly believes that Thor would not hurt him, but he cannot deny that he's been in this exact situation before. Someone gives him free reign over his environment, they trap him with broken promises and treats, devouring him like a meal and shattering his trust in the next. Loki doesn't want to be hurt again, but maybe it won't hurt to open up a bit to this huge, adorable man that looks at him as if he's afraid he'll leave.

Maybe it's nothing.

 


End file.
